The pain and the purest
by Ozzy000
Summary: In the kingdom of Arendelle, known as the 'perfect' image of kingdoms, Elsa is caught in a twist of newly seen light as a hand reaches into the darkness to save her. When she meets a wounded stranger at the docs, she saves the girl from a painful death, but really... they saved eachother. This girl swears to repay the favor, but can she keep that promise in the end? ElsaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, What it this? A Elsa x female OC fanfiction? Hmm? Oh my. Dear lord, will it have smut? Oh lord it will? Hmm? Oh my? much dirty. Much dirty. Why?-**

 **Because why the hell not!?**

 **-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

Five magnificent months after what the townspeople of arendelle called "The thaw", The kingdom was bursting with life and very amused to have such a gift for a queen. Even know some people were very wary of the queen, she brushed it off and brought the... better image to the kingdom.

Thats what they called her. The 'better' image.

Not that arendelle wasn't happy with they're queen in the past, in which they loved very much so, It was just that Elsa had accomplished over half the things Idun did in five months, while for Idun herself, it took over eight years.

Elsa was pretty big on the whole 'perfect image' idea.

Some citizens went to the extremes trying to represent Arendelle as the 'perfect' kingdom, even know it had **MANY** peculiar things about it (obviously the queen was one of them).

They just wanted to impress they're wonderful queen.

The news of arendelle helping other kingdoms and donating gold got out to many kingdoms, to include Weasletown (It's Wesleton!) and... the southern isles...

Hans had even came back to admire the newly polished kingdom, he hadn't been... forgiven, but he wasn't banned from arendelle either. But only if he was under hardcore supervision at all times.

Yes, Elsa had sacrificed her own safety for the image of her kingdom, stating:

 _"Forgiveness is better than harm and hanging onto the past, even know the depths of my heart were shattered on that horrid day, I won't punish this man for his greed. It's simply something we all have, and sometimes it gets out of hand and we go to the extremes to ease that painful feeling. So I hereby state that this man, Hans Jacknivish Westergaurd, allowed in arendelle if under the substantial supervision of my guards."_

So with that, Hans would visit arendelle every now and then, very frigidity and uncomfortable when he came face to face with Anna, usually apologizing continuously before getting silenced by the redhead as she held her hand up and walked past, shaking her head in disappointment.

Elsa was actually a bit proud of how Anna handled it.

She had some of the bravest friends and family she could ever imagine.

They were so strong! Unlike Hans who would wander around arendelle like a lost puppy and bump into the queen herself sometimes.

Hans and Elsa would say hello to each other every now and then, but that didn't mean Elsa still was a raging bull on the inside.

They weren't necessarily enemies, but they weren't friends either.

And probably never would be...

The clocked tick quietly in the kingdom, the windows proud to let beams of sunlight escape onto the beautifully colored floors, usually consisting of purple and red with green here and there.

It was two tiring days after one of the busiest days Elsa had ever encountered and ever would, Annual meetings day.

It was a day where lots of business man and woman came to many kingdoms and discussed trading matter for twenty four hours, then they'd leave the next day, Usually giving the person the visited tons of paperwork and books to read.

Elsa wasn't a big fan of things that made her stress out.

Today was more of a resting day, the week had been rough and Elsa just wanted to sit back and finish the last of her scrolls.

So while scanning over what she had written while making additional edits, the queen was greeted with a soft knock at her door, her hand coming to a halt as she stopped writing and looked up at her door, eyes flickering around in confusion.

"Um, I'm extremely busy right now!" Elsa said, throat dry and face pale as she looked back down at her paper and scrolled down more of the message she was going to pass.

About five minutes later a viscous knock came, much louder and harder than the last.

Elsa's hand slipped and ink spilled across her paper, blending in with the letters and turning the paper into a obsidian black portal.

The queen gasped and her calm, meditating state was replaced with cruel anger and rage.

"WHAT!?" She snapped, face turning red as her chest vibrated with adrenaline.

The door slowly opened and a pale face peeked inside, face slightly twisted with fear.

"Sorry to disturb ya' Elsie" Hans smiled, stepping into the room and closing the door.

Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in disgust.

"Don't call me that." She sighed.

"Oh Elsie welsie! Don't be a bummer! I've just come to say a few wordies then I'ma leave!" Hans stepped in front of her desk, wagging his rear end happily like some kind of humanized mutt.

"What do you want Hans?" Elsa muttered.

"So..." He stepped around her desk and pulled up a chair in front of her, leaning to sit down but falling the first time due to the chair still being a few inches behind him, then he got himself back together and sat down awkwardly silent.

Hans was such a wreck when he asked for something from the royals, preparing for either a viscous denial or a pleasing agreement.

He sure loved pleasing agreements.

"I uh... I wanna go home, but there's some kind of delay with the ships... And I really need to get back to my father for medical reasons... so... Can you help me? Can you see whats wrong with the boats?" Hans praised, hands clasped together in plead as he stared desperately at the ice queen.

The queen threw her head back and snorted like a snooty royal some people assumed her to be.

"And why should I help you?" She questioned, lifting a brow.

"Um... It would look better on the kingdom! It will fit for a better image! Just imagine it! _'Queen Elsa goes to the extremes to help prince Hans get back to the southern isles, Not forgetting to forgive in the present and forget whats in the past!'_ " Hans pestered nervously.

The blonde pondered about it for a minute, thinking of what the other kingdoms would think of arendelle if she helped him.

They would think she was **TOO** nice and probably try to see if business would be as easy.

So much for the perfect representation of Idun,

"Fine, I'll see whats holding up the ships, You better get on you're knees and pray I'll get you back to you're pitiful little island." Elsa nagged, her mouth curved halfway into a snarl as she prowled to the door, leaving the price at his knees with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

* * *

Elsa stood at the docs with a stiffened posture, head erect as she examined the large boat that had been pulled to arendelle. It was fairly large, wood smooth and freshly polished as its thin silky flag waved in the air like a beautiful cape.

A large hole was in the side, the area around it damp and harshly bashed in. It must of crashed off the border and one of the arendellian shipment boats brought the boarders back to arendelle to insure they were safe.

Elsa smirked.

 _Yet another good shape up for the representation of arendelle, these people sure know how to make they're queen happy._

Elsa trudged over to the area where most of the people had gathered, chest slightly pounding as she caught the slightest glances of the body that lay in the middle of the crowd.

People moved as Elsa made her way through, faces pale with shock as they stood on they're toes to see what was at the edge of the dock.

The Queen pushed to the front and caught a strong whiff of pure must and sourness.

It was the grossest smell that has ever invaded her body, the smell of a dirt raised _pirate_.

Thats when the garlic hit her, the heavy smell of garlic and rotten cheese.

It was all hitting the young queen at once and making her feel extremely dizzy.

Too many smells at once.

She scrunched her face up in disgust and looked at the form at her feet.

Her hair was a rich shade of mahogany. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, pale porcelain skin. Her eyes, framed by long black lashes, were a bright, Misty grey and her heavily freckled cheeks looked extremely soft. She had small, thin kissable plush lip - she seemed the picture of perfection, she was like a _goddess_.

The Queen starred as the girl looked up at her with a pained face, holding the large gash on her side with her large, soft hands.

Elsa kneeled down and swallowed deeply, throat dry and tight as she held in the vomit that threatened to rise.

The blonde leaned in close and moved one bloody hand from the wound, causing the girl to bite her lip and stifle back a whimper.

Wood had been lodged deep into her stomach, splinters pushed into her inner organs.

Elsa hated to see such a beautiful face twisted in horror in pain.

Her glowing grey eyes clearly read: " _Don't let me die... please_ "

When the ship crashed she must have been pushed under deck where the wood was driven from the walls and thrusted in her direction.

Elsa moved her cold hands around the wound and plucked away a few splinters before standing up and turning to the couple of guards that stood in alert.

"Get her to the infirmary immediatley" Elsa commanded, posture slightly limp from the weakness she suddenly felt in her knees.

It wasn't the smell or the bloody sight, it was the vibrations that wounded pirate was letting off... those vibes...

The four moved slowly and picked her up, cringing as she groaned in they're arms.

Even know the queen was getting very bad vibes that made her chest tighten and her head pound, she felt the real thing that was pounded was her heart, and it was already starting to pound for that woman.

* * *

 **Ahem... -drops mic-**

 **Please review! Reviews mean alot! Hope you enjoy this story! Lots to come! Very fluffy too!**

 **-ari/Ozzy000**


	2. Chapter 2

**hmm... hmm? Hmm? HMM?**

 **-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

The woman snagged awake, eyes wide and throat tight as pain shot through here toned body.

She scanned over the large room, eyeing every tiny detail the arendellian architects had put into building the infirmary.

There was a stand with a metal try upon the top, little blood covered needles lay inside and a small role of blueish black spikes.

The young girl shifted so she was propped up on one arm, then lifted up her shirt, exposing her bare side.

The wound had dark irritating stitches from her rib to her hip.

Every splinter and shard of wood had been carefully plucked out and she was saved from what could have been a horrible misery.

She brushed her fingers over the smooth cold edges that formed a closure to the damaged area, they even went to the extremes and made the stitches look cleaner than usual.

' _And they said arendelle was dangerous and_ _frightening_ ' She thought, tracing over the eight extra padding that were across her abdomen, forming what we call 'abs'.

The woman was met with two hard knocks at the door, nearly causing the blankets to fall from her bare body but she was fast enough to wrap it back over her chest.

The door slowly pushed open and a face peeked inside.

She sat up and straightened her back, instantly recognizing the female figure as she walked into the room.

"Princess Anna." She bowed her head to the princess, slightly accented voice echoing like a low rumble in Anna's eardrums.

Anna curtsied before making her way to the patients bed side.

"Hey! You look much better than yesterday. Yesterday was like.. yeesh!.. Oh! Not like a bad 'yeesh' but like a-"

"It's fine you're majesty." the girl chuckled heartily.

"M-Majesty? In no way am I majestic ma'am, I'm just... 'the princess of arendelle', Now if it was with Elsa than yes, She's _very_ majestic-"

"Princess Anna. I'd rather be my most formal than a disrespectful peasant, But if you are uncomfortable with that title, I formally apologize to thy royalty in which I've made feel insecure of themselves and have been banished from repeating those words from hell and back" She told the princess, eyes sparkling with charm and showing the princess she was obviously a total flirt.

Anna felt a heat rise to her face as the woman winked at her, grin wide and crooked.

"Well, you never introduced yourself." Anna said, clearing her throat nervously as she watched the girl lean back and cross her arms.

"Did I have to?" She shot another knee weakening glance up at Anna, causing the redhead to swallow back her gasp of surprise.

"Yes..." The princess responded slowly.

The woman let out one loud 'Ha' before leaning forward once again and looking into the princess's teal eyes, locking they're contact tight and unbreakable.

"Do you not know the tale of the pirate who could... trap the hearts of anyone within seconds so they could break that person's heart like a wolf tearing apart the bones of they're prey? That was the tale of my father as you might of guessed, and I've inherited lots from my old man, including that..." They're faces were so close, almost enough for a kiss.

The woman snapped Anna out of her trance and clapped her hands, laughing as the redhead gasped and stepped back, cheeks flushed and eyes glowing with surprise and excitement.

"H-How did you- What- How did you do that?" Anna avoided eye contact, afraid of being pulled into an even deeper trance of pure desire.

"I'm Alfie! How else would I be able to do that?" the cinnamon hair girl said, voice high and pointing out to Anna it was obvious who she was.

"I don't... You have the power to do what now?"

Alfie rolled her grey eyes and grinned.

"I have the 'ABILITY' to make anyone fall in love with me with the flick of a wrist" She corrected, eyes deep and dark with charm.

Anna looked away.

"Okay, I get it." She huffed, covering her eyes as Alfie stood up, blankets falling down to her feet and exposing her slightly masculine body.

"Afraid to look? It wouldn't hurt to take a peek." The pirate snickered.

"I'm engaged goddamnit!" The princess growled.

Alfie stretched her arms high above her head, bones making loud popping and cracking noises as she twisted, body able to go past the average limits. She was very flexible.

Anna's eyes widened as she felt her curiosity heighten, the urge to turn around just to see what she had imagined in her mind appear in front of her.

Thirteen years of isolation made her hearing keen and sharp, so she could hear better than normal people.

The soft clinking of heels was walking down the halls.

 _Just hold up until Elsa gets here, you can do it! Don't look_ Anna breathed.

She could feel the piercing eyes starring at her, the smile on Alfie's face wide as Anna began to tense, eye twitching.

 _click click click_

Couldn't that queen walk a bit faster!?

Anna barred her teeth as her feet shifted, body turning towards the bed slowly.

The princess was going against her own will, her own _beliefs_. So many feelings at once rushed through her small fragile body as she felt herself go lightheaded.

The door opened and Anna gasped.

She was standing facing the bed, in which Alfie lay with a satisfied grin.

Alfie had never gotten up! It was all part of Anna's imagination! That trance had aftereffects that included hallucinations!

" _Yoo-Hoo! I'm in you're head!_ " Alfie teased from inside Anna's mind.

"Hello!?" Anna blustered out, unaware that Alfie was speaking to her telepathically.

The doctor gave her an awkward glance before responding with an unsure "um... Hello princess Anna"

" _Oh you dirty little princess, You'd abandon you're Kristoff for me? You just couldn't resist_ " Anna heard the voice in her mind.

Anna looked startled as the doctor walked past with a tray of food and set it down, heels clicking. Heels that didn't belong to Elsa.

* * *

"Okay you have to believe me! I don't have a good feeling about this!" Anna protested as she walked with Elsa, who was headed to the guest room to greet this... Alfie that Anna said was 'A psychopathic loved crazed freak'.

The queen opened the door and her eyes widened.

Alfie had her eyes squeezed shut as she walked across hissing coals in only her undergarments (A lace bodice and bllack knickerbockers), cheeks puffed out as she breathed calmly.

"Um, excuse me." Elsa spoke up.

Alfie didn't open her eyes but just furrowed her brows.

"I'm busy" the pirate told them.

"And I'm the Queen, I'd like you're attention pronto" Elsa said, voice now stern with impatience.

Alfie looked over and gave her a side snarl before muttered "Royals" under her breath.

She stepped down and stood in front of the two sisters, bowing before them.

"I apologize for my lack of attention, I was simply in a state of meditation which is a big part of my religion and culture" Alfie said, clasping her hands together.

"No need. You are my guest and I must respect you as long as you do the same for me" The Queen waved her hand in an elegant manor.

Alfie softened her gaze as the queen starred back at her.

"If you need anything, I'll be through the castle. You will prove yourself worthy to stay tomorrow at dawn, if you do not pass, we will send you to the place where we send everyone else we have no use for: the coal mines. Good day." Elsa turned and walked away, hips swaying hard as she walked.

Alfie bit her bottom lips and winked at Anna before the princess scurried behind her sister, nearly tripping over her own skirt.

"I think I like it here"

* * *

 **KyuKyu!**

 **-ari/Ozzy000**


End file.
